Be Quiet
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: They were going to get caught if he couldnt keep his mouth shut..


"What if mom comes in?" Dante whispered as Vergil rolled him onto his back.

"She wont, if you can control yourself." Vergil whispered back, grinding himself against his twin, eliciting a moan from the younger devil. Vergil clasped his hand over Dante's mouth. "See, that's what almost got us caught last time." He ran his tongue up his brothers neck. Dante gripped Vergil's hips, pulling him closer. The younger twin stifled a moan, panting softly. "Good, I knew you could do it." The elder removed his hand from his mouth. Dante was a talker, this was going to be a challenge.

"Just shut up and get naked Verge." He said tugging at the elders pants.

Vergil smirked devilishly. "As you wish." He stripped out of his bottoms and relieved his brother of his as well. Dante looked so damn sexy laid out on the blue sheets, panting and needed his touch.

Vergil came down over him, Dante met him half way crashing their lips together. They fought to dominate the kiss. Vergil finally won when he ran his lithe fingers over his twins erection.

"Fuck Verge, don't tease." Dante moaned again. He bucked into the hand that gripped him firmly.

"Lay down Dante." He loved the sound of Vergil's voice. Sometimes he would get hard just by the way the elder said his name. he obeyed the request, locking eyes with his lover while the elder stroked him with deliberately languid strokes. "Tell me what you want, Te." Vergil's frosty eyes sparkled with burning desire.

"I want you to suck my cock." The younger panted. He watched as Vergil spread his legs and settled in between them.

Vergil smirked up at his twin. "Do you think you can keep it down?" He ran his tongue up his twins shaft and around the head. Dante gasped loudly and slapped his own hand over his mouth. He always sounded like a $2 whore when Vergil went down on him. The elders smirk widened as he took him completely in his mouth. Dante struggled not to moan his twins name as he bobbed his head up and down. A whimper left his lips. The elder glanced up, daring him to make another sound, continuing his menstruation.

The younger finally couldn't take it anymore and pushed Vergil to stop. The elder gave a satisfied grin as he placed himself at Dante's entrance.

"Just do it." Dante panted. Vergil, needing no further encouragement, pushed himself inside until he was completely buried deep in his twin. They remained still, giving time to adjust. The elder began to move when Dante pushed back against him.

Vergil thrust slowly causing Dante to moan his brothers name loudly. The elder reached up and gently placed his hand around the younger's throat. Putting a finger to his lips. "Shhh." They could hear their mother's voice down the hall. The boys stilled and looked towards the door when her foot steps stopped outside. When she continued down the hall, Vergil released Dante's throat and moved his hand down to his aching member stroking him firmly. He quickly began pounding into his twin fast and hard, his patience worn thin waiting for their mother to pass. A loud cry breached Dante's lips and was quickly swallowed by Vergil's, as he brought their mouths together trying to stifle the others moans. They broke for air, Dante arched his back as his twin brushed the bundle of nerves making him see stars.

"Again, Vergil. Do it again!" He gasped.

Vergil attacked the pleasure point with vigor. He almost forgot that they were suppose to be being discreet. His brother writhing seductively underneath him was quite the distraction.

"Deeper Verge!" Dante moaned noisily. "I want it all."

Vergil gave a wicked smirk and pulled out. His lust filled eyes raking over Dante's disheveled appearance. "Get on you knees."

Dante hastily obliged. The elder grabbed his hips pulling him against him and pushed the youngers head down. Dante grabbed the pillow, catching Vergil's meaning. "You want it deeper?" He teased as he ran his throbbing cock up and down his twins ass.

"Fuck yes!" Dante hissed as Vergil slammed back into him.

Dante screamed into the pillow in sheer ecstasy at Vergil's assault. The normally cool composure the elder held had cracked as his twin screamed his name, begging for more. He let a low growl escape his lips as he gripped his brother's hips harder bringing him back to meet every thrust. They both glistened with sweat. The sound of flesh slapping together along with Dante's muffled cries echoed throughout the room.

Vergil leaned over his twin and stroked his neglected length causing more sinfully sweet sounds to fall from his brother's lips. Dante bit the pillow, a high pitched moan leaving his throat as he came hard. He constricted tightly around Vergil causing him to lose control.

"Shit." He panted thrusting twice more before releasing deep inside his twin.

Vergil sat back on his knees, while Dante rolled over to look at him. Both panting hard.

"Come here." Dante said hoarsely. Vergil shook his head still trying to catch his breath. The younger reached up and pulled him down. The elder flopped onto the bed and he snuggled close.

Vergil put an arm around his twin. "You know, that mouth of yours is going to get us caught."

Dante smirked into the side of Vergil's neck. "Maybe you shouldn't fuck me so good and I wouldn't be so loud. Besides, you know you like it anyway."

Vergil hummed. "This is true." He kissed his brother tenderly and whispered. "Now shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
